An engine generator of this type is already known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-76550 (JP 2005-076550 A).
The known engine generator comprises a bottom cover to which leg sections and wheels are provided, an engine provided to the bottom cover via an attachment member and accommodated in a case, and a handle for transportation provided to the front section, which is the opposite side of the wheels.
The handle for transportation extends from left and right end sections of the case substantially horizontal to the direction in which the handle lever separates from the case, and grips are provided to the distal ends of the left and right handle levers.
According to the engine generator, grasping and lifting the left and right grips allows support legs to be maintained in a state separated from a road surface. The engine generator is transported by pushing the handle for transportation in a state in which the support legs are lifted above the road surface, thereby causing the wheels rotate. However, in the above engine generator, a axle supporting the wheels is located below the bottom cover; in other words, in a low position. As a result, extension lines that extend from the axle to the grips are located lower than the center of gravity of the engine generator. Specifically, the center of gravity of the engine generator is located higher than the extension lines that extend from the axle to the grips. Therefore, when the engine generator is being moved on uneven ground or similar terrain by lifting the left and right grips and causing the wheels to rotate, the engine generator is susceptible to tilting or overturning in a direction orthogonal to the direction of movement of the engine generator, in other words, in a direction of the width of the engine generator. As a result, care is necessary to prevent the engine generator from tilting to the left or the right when the engine generator is being moved. A demand accordingly exists for there to be developed a technique allowing the engine generator to be moved in a stable state.